Krimson
| birth_place = Greenwich, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ottawa Hills, Ohio | billed = Greenwich, Connecticut | trainer = Joe Legend Scott D'Amore | debut = May 2000 | retired = }} Conrad Kennedy III (February 5, 1977) is an American professional wrestler. He wrestles for Prime Wrestling under the name of Krimson. Professional Wrestling Career Independent circuit (2000-present) In his debut match in May 2000, Kennedy teamed with Rip Malibu to face Brutus Beefcake and Greg Valentine at a show in Toledo, Ohio. Kennedy has worked for such promotions as Cleveland All–Pro Wrestling (CAPW), Border City Wrestling and All American Wrestling. On June 2, 2004, Kennedy lost to Chris Sabin on TNA Xplosion. In March 2005, Kennedy won the Independent Wrestling Revolution Heavyweight Championship by defeating N8 Mattson in an Iron Man Cage match. The following year, in July, he won the Mid-West Heavyweight Championship by again defeating Mattson. On May 6, 2007, CAPW Television Championship by defeating Jason Bane. He successfully defended the title against Jake Crist and Chris Cronus throughout the end of 2007. Ring of Honor (2006) Kennedy made his Ring of Honor debut on April 29, 2006 as Colt Cabana's tag team partner which saw them both defeat the tag team Irish Airborne. On June 23, 2006, Kennedy was placed in a ROH Pure Championship title match against then-champion Nigel McGuinness in a losing effort. The next day, Kennedy teamed up with Jimmy Rave as a one-time member of The Embassy and both were managed by Prince Nana in their match against the Briscoe Brothers. Rave and Kennedy would lose the match to the Briscoes. All American Wrestling (2007-2008) Kennedy made his first appearance in All American Wrestling (AAW) on February 17, 2007 at My Bloody Valentine '07, temaing with Trik Davis to defeat the team of Shane Hollister and Bryce Benjamin. on May 19, "DP Associates" (Kennedy, David and B.J. Whitmer) defeated Eric Priest, Ryan Boz and Dan Lawrence. On June 16, the DP Associates team of Kennedy and Davis beat Zach Gowen and Krotch, Dan Lawrence and Ryan Boz, and The Michigan Invasion (Truth Martini and N8 Mattson) in a four-way tag team match to win the AAW Tag Team Championship. After successful defenses against Absolute Answer (Caden Ames and Chris Able) and American History Next (Hardcore Craig and Steve Stone), they dropped the championship to The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) on September 8. Kennedy and Davis kept competing in the AAW tag team division, and on October 20, were unsuccessful in regaining the Tag Team Championship in a two ou of three falls match. DP Associates were supposed to face The Michigan Invasion (Truth Martini and N8 Mattson) on December 18, but Kennedy was unable to make the show after he flight was cancelled, so Davis wrestled on his own in a handicap match, but lost. Kennedy made his final AAW appearance at My Bloody Valentine '08 on February 9, 2008, when he and Davis lost to Zach Gowen and Krotch. World Wrestling Entertainment (2007, 2008) In 2007, Kennedy would make three appearances in World Wrestling Entertainment, using the name Conrad Carr on an episode of Heat in a losing effort to Carlito. Kennedy, under the name Conrad Bourne, would make his second appearance four days later, tagging with Jake Adams in another losing effort against Jesse and Festus on SmackDown!. On May 12, 2008, Kennedy appeared on Heat using his "CK3" nickname in another losing effort, this time to "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan. Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) Kennedy debuted in Juggalo Championship Wrestling during season 2 of its internet wrestling show SlamTV!. Along with his partner Zach Gowen, Kennedy participated in the "SlamTV! Tag Team Title Tournament" for the vacant JCW Tag Team Championship. In the second episode, Human Tornado, former partner of Gowen in The Pimp and Gimp Connection, saw heel manager Scott D'Amore leaving Kennedy's dressing room and grew suspicious. Later that night, Kennedy and Gowen defeated The Thomaselli Brothers to advance to the semi-finals of the tournament. Following a loss in their next match against The Bloody Brothers, Kennedy turned on Gowen. Human Tornado ran into the ring, forcing Kennedy to retreat to the stage, where Scott D'Amore met with him. Later, D'Amore proclaimed that he was going to create a stable, starting with the members Kennedy and Kowabata, which was going to reform JCW. The team defeated The Ring Rydas on the following episode. A match was then set for Bloodymania II where The Pimp and Gimp Connection would face Kennedy and a mystery partner. The match, however, never occurred because Gowen legitimately no-showed the event. Kennedy competed the rest of his tenure as a singles competitor. In wrestling Finishing Moves :*As Krimson :**Witches' Wheel (Rolling cutter) :*'As Conrad Kennedy III' :**Chump Change (Overdrive) :**Chump Change '00 (Hammerlock inverted overdrive) :**Connecticut Destroyer (Front flip piledriver) Signature Moves :*As Conrad Kennedy III :**Breaker Fall (Cut-throat backbreaker rack drop) :**Kenne-Klaw (Clawhold) :**Ode to Tully (Slingshot suplex) – adopted from and used in tribute to Tully Blanchard :**Triangle choke Managers :*Scott D'Amore Nicknames :*"CK3" :*"The Border City Baron" :*"The Greenwich Samurai" :*"The Man with Talent on Loan from God" :*"The Professor of Precision" :*"The Rajah of Resilience" :*"The Symbol of Excellence" :*"The Technical Excellence From a Time Forgotten" :*"Lights Out" :*"The Embodiment of Evil" Entrance Music :*Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (JCW) :*"Anton's River" by Evil Blood (Prime Wrestling) Championships and accomplishments All-American Wrestling :*AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Trik Davis) Cleveland All–Pro Wrestling :*CAPW Television Championship (1 time) Independent Wrestling Revolution :*IWR Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Mid-West Wrestling :*Mid-West Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI ranked him #269 of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 Pro Wrestling Ohio / Prime Wrestling :*Prime Championship (1 time) :*PWO/Prime Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Kirst) External links * Profile Category:1977 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Connecticut wrestlers Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience current roster Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling current roster Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Price of Glory Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio current roster Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Buffalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Mid-Ohio Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage current roster Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni